Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love
by kurtluvxx
Summary: "Well, she was my best girlfriend! Did any of you ever practice kissing with another girl? So that when the time came you knew how to?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

_

* * *

_

I never expected to be friends with Rachel Berry. _Especially _in my senior year. I was supposed to be the most popular, most known, most admired girl in the whole school by then. But no. I wasn't. By my final year in high school, I was still head Cheerio, but also known as "teen-mom-slut", and I was also best friends with Rachel. I guess it was the forced bonding in Glee club, but _somehow _it happened.

It was a Tuesday when she asked me.

* * *

"Can you help me with my kissing?"

I thought I had misheard her. "Excuse me?"

A light blush formed on her cheeks. I suppose she was still intimidated by me. She repeated the question:

"Can you help me with my kissing?"

There it was. I hadn't misheard her. Rachel was my friend but...did she really mean...

"Holy...Rach are you a lesbian?"

"Of course not! I just-"

"Bi?"

"No! I just wanted...assistance."

"That's disgusting." I pushed the door open, leaving the girl's bathroom. She followed me.

"It's not like I'm the only one!_ Tons _of girls kiss other girls to practice!"

I avoided eye contact. "Lesbians in the closet."

"I-I'll pay you!"

I flipped around to face her. "Why are you so desperate?"

"Because...I think I'm losing Finn. He just seems bored...uninterested...I want to impress him. Learn how to do...'tongue'. Things like that."

"Rachel...you don't 'learn how to do tongue'," I sighed, frustrated with how naïve she was. "You just do it."

"Well, I don't want to be nervous! I want to be confident in my kissing skills!"

"Why are you asking me? Can't you ask, oh _I don't know_...a GUY?"

"You're my friend! Do you know how...how _humiliating_ it would be to ask a _guy_?"

"Finn would understand, you know."

She pouted. I sighed. "How much would you pay me?"

"Twenty dollars a day."

"Make it fifty."

"What? Why?"

"Make it fifty or I'm not doing it."

"Fine."

Damn. I had really thought she would turn it down then. She flashed me a grateful smile. "We'll start tomorrow after school. My house." And with that, she turned and walked to her class. I groaned to myself. I was NOT looking forward to pressing tongues with Rachel Berry. We _were_ friends, but that was just...gross.

But hey, maybe I was wrong. She probably meant just _tell_ her how to do it, right? I wouldn't have to actually _show_ her or anything. Rachel wasn't a lesbo.

I convinced myself she didn't need me for practice.

Just for advice.

* * *

**AN: Review and I'll give you cookies.**

**If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for not updating in so long! And also sorry this chapter is so short. :l

_I do not own Glee. _

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

* * *

I knocked on Rachel's front door at exactly 4 o'clock sharp. I was somewhat nervous; I'd never really given advice on this particular subject. But I convinced myself everything would be fine.

Rachel came skipping to the door only a few seconds later and I sighed as she opened the door. She was perky as ever and wearing one of her classic outfits: Animal sweater, plaid skirt, and knee socks. "Geez Rach, if you want to attract Finn maybe you should think about changing your style." I made a face before stepping inside and taking my shoes off.

"Finn says that my sense of style is 'cute', thank you." Rachel stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever." I took a seat on her couch, "Let's just get this done."

"Right, right." Rachel took her seat next to mine and immediately leaned in close.

"WOAH, woah, what the hell are you doing." I pushed her back and made sure she stayed there.

"Oh well...I was just thinking I could show you what I know and then we could work on some new techniques." Rachel played with her fingers and nodded matter-of-factly. I stared.

"I thought I was just hear to talk about advice."

"And what good is that going to do me? I need a hands-on experience, Quinn, I'm a hands-on learner. I thought that was made perfectly clear."

I stood up. Rachel did the same, grabbing my hands, "Please don't go. I need you. I need your help. I-I don't want to lose Finn. I've already lost him so many times before and I'm afraid if I lose him again...I'll never get him back." She looked into my eyes, looking heartbroken. I hated how guilty she could make me feel. "Fine."

"You're the _best,_ Quinny." Rachel pulled me back down with her onto the couch and before I could say anything, pressed her lips against mine.

Kissing a girl is much different from kissing a boy. I couldn't help but think about how much softer her lips were than any boys. They tasted better too. Had she just applied chap stick before I came? I felt a blush on my cheeks and my heart rate speed up as she tilted her head to get better access. Before I knew it, I was kissing back. I was kissing my best friend. I was kissing my old enemy.

I was kissing Rachel Barbra Berry.

And I wasn't regretting it.


End file.
